


if he said i was pretty (i'd think that i was)

by 1000_directions



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Protective Clint Barton, Soft Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000_directions/pseuds/1000_directions
Summary: “Missed you,” Clint mumbles, cupping Bucky’s face in his hands, tracing over his beard with his fingertips, enjoying the delicious scratch before Bucky inevitably shaves. “So glad you’re home.”“Me too,” Bucky whispers. He leans his forehead against Clint’s and closes his eyes, and Clint runs his thumbs along Bucky’s cheekbones, relishing the feeling of him real and warm andherein his hands.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	if he said i was pretty (i'd think that i was)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



> this is just a soft little ficlet for cb, who deserves lots of soft things 💚
> 
> this is vaguely set in the same universe as [tied up to this feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796047), a story where bucky likes to wear soft, pretty things to feel grounded and safe.

Clint doesn’t even know that Bucky’s on his way home until Lucky jolts to his feet, ears pricked, just a moment before the front door opens.

“It’s me,” Bucky says, voice small and hollow at this distance. Clint hears the clacking of Lucky’s nails as the dog takes off down the hallway, clipping a corner on his way to greet Bucky. “Settle down, pup. It’s just me, buddy.”

Clint hears them walking down the hallway, and he smiles when Bucky finally comes into view. He looks tired, which is to be expected after a mission, but he’s _here_. Right here in this room, in their home, their dog licking impatiently at his metal fingers.

“Hi, babe,” Clint says happily, getting to his feet. “Didn’t know you were on the way. Would’ve made myself a little more presentable.”

“You look great,” Bucky says as he walks closer, his voice soft and emphatic in a way that gives Clint pause. Still, he ducks his head and accepts his kiss, relishing the scrape of Bucky’s stubble against his own smooth skin.

“Missed you,” Clint mumbles, cupping Bucky’s face in his hands, tracing over his beard with his fingertips, enjoying the delicious scratch before Bucky inevitably shaves. “So glad you’re home.”

“Me too,” Bucky whispers. He leans his forehead against Clint’s and closes his eyes, and Clint runs his thumbs along Bucky’s cheekbones, relishing the feeling of him real and warm and _here_ in his hands.

“How was it?” Clint asks quietly, already suspecting the answer, and Bucky just shakes his head, nose rubbing against Clint’s.

“I’m gonna shower,” Bucky says. He pulls back a little, quirks his mouth in a way that is almost a smile. “Do we have anything to eat?”

“I’ll make you a sandwich,” Clint says, and Bucky leans in to kiss him again with warm, insistent, familiar lips. Christ, Clint has missed this mouth.

“Thanks,” Bucky says. He runs his palms lightly over Clint’s arms, shoulder to elbow and back again, then gives his biceps a small squeeze.

“Stop feeling me up and go take a shower,” Clint teases him, and he’s satisfied when Bucky lets out a small, surprised laugh.

“I’ll feel you up much better after I sleep, I promise,” Bucky says, eyes bright, and Clint is so stupidly fucking in love with this man that he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

While Bucky retreats to the shower, Clint makes a few sandwiches for them, figuring he’ll have a couple bites of whatever Bucky doesn’t want. He makes coffee for himself and pours a glass of the fancy seltzer walter that Bucky likes, and then he gets everything settled in front of the television while he cues up an episode of The Great British Bake Off.

“Hi,” Bucky says quietly when he comes back into the room, and Clint grins at him.

“Hi, beautiful,” he says, just to see the pretty way Bucky’s cheeks flush pink.

He is, though. He’s _beautiful_. His hair is so shiny and lustrous, and he’s shaved his face and his legs. He’s wearing small blue sleep shorts and white ankle socks and a lavender hoodie with the sleeves pulled down so just his fingertips peek out. He’s soft and lovely, and he looks happy.

“Did you watch without me?” Bucky asks, sinking down onto the couch and reaching for a sandwich.

“Nope, I waited for you, babe. Three new episodes all ready to go.”

“Thanks,” Bucky says. He leans his head against Clint’s shoulder as he chews his food, and they watch people make bread.

“Do you want me to braid your hair?” Clint asks when the episode ends and the sandwiches are gone.

Bucky nods gratefully, so Clint gets up and positions himself on the backrest of the couch with Bucky snug and comfortable between his thighs. He runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. Bucky loves being fussed over this way, and he leans into Clint’s touch, practically purring beneath his hands.

Clint isn’t very good at braiding, but he’s getting better. And anyway, Bucky just seems to like the careful attention and the gentle contact. Clint focuses half his attention on the show and half his attention on Bucky’s hair, and by the time the contestants are starting their showstopper challenge, Bucky’s hair is tucked into a loose, crooked plait.

“There you go,” Clint says softly, tucking a stray hair behind Bucky’s ear. “Does that feel better, babe?”

“Perfect,” Bucky murmurs. “Thank you.” He tips his head back to look up at Clint, and Clint leans over, kissing him upside down. Bucky’s fingers stroke Clint’s jaw so, so gently.

“You’re welcome,” Clint whispers when they pull apart.

Bucky smiles up at him, perfectly happy, perfectly himself. And then he wraps each of his hands around Clint’s ankles, thumbs idly ruffling and soothing his leg hairs, and they watch people make pastry.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://1000-directions.tumblr.com/post/631827514805960704/title-if-he-said-i-was-pretty-id-think-that-i)


End file.
